Dirty Little Secret
by Harrystylesgirl101
Summary: This is a one direction Fanfic. Evey Welmscott is a fourteen year old girl, who just happens to make the mistake of walking home at night but what she dosen"t know is that after that night her life would never be the same. One Direction are vampires, Evey is a human. WARNING this fanfic will include rape, violence, drugs and sex. One Direction will be OOC. couples: Evey and harry.S
1. Chapter 1

**hope you enjoy! i do not own one direction :(**

**chapter 1**

Random P.O.V

About 2 days ago,a girl with long brown hair an chocolate brown eyes was walking home from her friends house at around 7:25pm and it was getting dark. The girls name was Evey. She turned down her street but she didn't know that she was being followed by a black car.

The man driving the car hoped out of the car and grabbed Evey and pulled her into the car. Evey was screaming for help but no one came. The man took Evey to his home and put her into a room and she was tied to the bed. Evey was starting to freak out, she thought she was going to die. The man started to talk to Evey in a formal manner.

He said "I'm not going to hurt you, my name is Paul and I'm the manager of a boy-band. The 5 boys saw you at the Australian Perth Airport a few weeks ago and the said to me that they had to have you and own you in some what way, I took you off the street because one of the boys had some how contacted your mother and he said that he bought you off your mother for $500 000, so even if you got home your mother wouldn't have been there, I would have still got you, look I'm just here to deliver you to them, I would be more worried about what they are going to do to you not me".

Evey's P.O.V

It was really dark for a summers night and the sun had just gone down. I left my friends house around 7:25pm, my house was only a few streets away. I was walking almost on the curb, which was pretty stupid of my considering it was night time. I was just about to turn down my street, when all of a sudden I was snatched up by some middle ages guy. He threw me into the back seat and locked all the doors, at this point I was so scared I thought I was going to be raped and murdered as soon as we came to our destination. I was starting to shake and squirm and shiver when the car came to a stop.

**hope you enjoyed my first chapter please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy warning if you can't take graphic sex/rape scenes please do not read.**

**chapter 2**

continuing from when the car came to a stop*

The man got out grabbing me and taking me with him, I closed my eyes thinking that it would all just go away but it didn't. My eyes opens when I felt myself being thrown onto a bed and my hand being handcuffed to the bed post. The next thing I knew the man was talking to me saying his name was Paul and that he wasn't going to hurt me and that i now belong to a boy-band and that I should be more worried about what the boys were going to do to me.

Nobody's P.O.V  
Paul stopped talking to Evey as soon as he heard a knock at the door. Paul got up from the bed and went to answer the door.

Evey's P.O.V  
When Paul got up to answer the door I started to freak out again. I couldn't really make out who Paul was talking to to but, my mouth dropped when 5 overly sexy boys were standing in front of me but there was something weird about them but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Harry, Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn. The boys saw my facile expression an they laughed but Louis said "look boys she already wants to give gobbies". My face changed into a frown and the boys knew they had gone to far.

Nobody's P.O.V  
The boy looked at Evey with lust in their eyes. Harry and Louis were licking their lips and Zayn, Niall and Liam had boners. Niall, Zayn and Liam all left the room only leaving Harry and Louis.

Evey's P.O.V

Harry and Louis walked closer and closer to me, I could see their harden lengths, in a way it kinda turned me on but I was still worried. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. Harry walked over to me and unlocked the handcuffs. Harry gave me a dirty look while unlocking the handcuffs, Louis quickly ran over to me and held me down while Harry climbed on top of me and leans down and licks in between my breast making me shiver and squirm. Louis grip got tighter around my wrists and I started to hurt. Harry took hold of my top an ripped it off taking my singlet with it. Harry unclipped my bra and started to suck on one of my breast and flicking the nipple of my other one with his thumb. I tried to stop my body from reacting but the pleasure just took over. By mistake I let out a moan I could the boys giggle. I could feel Harrys fingers traveling down my stomach to my virginia, he took hold of my shorts and underwear and ripped them off. He then slid two of his long fingers into my virginia and started to pump in and out hard. He was pumping for about 2 minuets and I couldn't help but moan loudly, I didn't want to but my body made me. Before I climaxed Harry pulled his fingers out and then without warning he forced his length into me it was big that Harry struggled to fit it all in. Every time he thrusted in I would scream out in pain because I was a virgin and had never had sex before. Harry slowed it down a bit to make it feel better which it. I started to adjust and relax so I started moaning uncontrollably and loudly, I could hear Harry moaning to, he was thrusting for about 5 minutes until I screamed out Harry's name and released my juices all over Harry's length, Harry pulled out and Louis let go of my wrists, Harry and Louis got up off the bed and Harry looked at me and said "look Evey you don't have to give Lou an I gobbies so be great full and put some clothes on"!. Harry and Louis wales out of the room, so I quickly put my clothes back on.

**thank you for reading please review!**


End file.
